


最棒的舞伴

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lyna & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch





	最棒的舞伴

酒馆中央传来一阵喧闹声。

她抬起头，不知所措地看向周围的大人。就在刚才她还沉浸在突如其来的喜悦中，盯着眼前插着彩色蜡烛的蛋糕，生怕这场美梦会突然醒来。

没有人回答她的疑问，大部分人都被这小小的意外吸引了注意。而循声前行的人们早已围成了一圈，挡住了年幼少女的视线。没过多久，人群中传来欢呼与掌声，其间夹杂的欢快口哨声更是加剧了她的好奇。她跳下椅子，小心翼翼地挤上前去，那对翻飞旋转的身影也在这时映入了她的眼中。

——那是两位维斯族的女子。她们握着对方的手，凝视着彼此，眼中仿佛再也没有其他。女郎们脚下迈着灵动的步伐，时而紧靠，又时而分离，如同在圆环中央交映燃烧的两团火焰。她还太小，无法将同族艳丽敏捷的动作看个分明。只觉得她们那踩着节奏的腿美极了，进退之间仿佛两人浑然一体，无端在人心中激起汹涌的热潮。同时她又觉得有些害怕，眼前的二人仿若蓄势待发的锋利刀刃，若即若离地维持着奇妙的平衡，随时可能摩擦出危险的火花。

“不用担心，她们只是在跳舞。”

听到熟悉声音的同时，她觉得身子骤然一轻。是水晶公从身后将她抱起，好让她能更清楚地看见酒馆中央跃动的身影。她从未见过这样的舞蹈，这样凶猛热烈，迸发着难以掩饰的活力。就连周围的人也被她们的情绪所感染，无需索要，人们自发地打起了拍子。一时间拍打桌面，敲击食器的声音此起彼伏。

当哈立格师傅弹起鲁特琴，为她们奏起热情的曲子时，不少人拉着身旁的伴侣或是友人，也加入了这快乐的漩涡之中。毫无疑问，不管周围有多少人在一同跳舞，她们仍然是最为显眼夺目的一对，令年幼的少女至始至终都无法移开视线。

“看来她们也在为你的生日感到高兴，很久没有见她们跳得这么开心了。“

耳旁响起水晶公带着笑意的声音，她抬起头，偷偷瞄向兜帽阴影下那对赤红的眼睛。看见男人以欣慰的眼神看向相拥而舞的人们，感叹道：

“她们的双人舞，无论看多少次都让人为之惊艳。毕竟她们可是对方最棒的——”

*************************************

“我不太明白，您说的舞伴是指？”

莱楠低声反问道，紫色的眼眸中带着些许疑惑。

日近黄昏，即便是水晶都的郊外，此刻也不见行人的踪影。莱楠原本带领着一队卫兵在周边巡逻，却在阴沉乡的近郊遇到了意料之外的人物。最初她并没能认出那是暗之战士，还以为是某个路经此处的寻常冒险者。只因今日的英雄并未穿着盔甲，爱用的那柄大剑也不在身旁。直到莱楠一队人与他擦肩而过，暗之战士才漫不经心地回过头，随意扎系脑后的深色发带因这动作飘动着垂落肩头。察觉这是水晶公的那位客人时，莱楠不由得在心中赞叹，心想森林的原住民常被传颂矫健善猎，应当也有服饰添彩的功劳。眼前的暗之战士一身夜之民的服装，看起来竟像是换了个人般，别有一番不同往日的风采。

这极富特色的民族装束十分注重轻便，深色的上衣只有短短一截，如披肩般仅能遮住一半的身体，饱满结实的腹肌因而一览无遗。而下身则是几层重叠的布裙，长度才及膝盖，看上去倒不会显得累赘。腰间缀饰的修长鸟羽，以及衣服上绣上的深色图腾，还为他平添了几分原始的神秘色彩。此刻的冒险者浑身充满着野性的张力，好似一头绷紧身躯的优雅猎豹，在衣着的勾勒下，终于展现出了这身体原本的线条之美。

莱楠与他简单攀谈几句后，才得知他确实刚从拉凯提卡大森林回来。因这周边村民的委托，还没来得及更换装备就动身解决了扰民的野盗。莱楠真诚地感谢冒险者的慷慨援助，而暗之战士只是微笑着听着，稳重一如平常。

谈话间莱楠不由被他腰间悬挂的武器吸引了目光。那是左右成对的一双圆刃，整个水晶都恐怕没有比莱楠更熟悉这种武器的人了。提及她为何使用这武器，甚至还能牵扯出一段与水晶公相关的旧日故事。莱楠还是第一次见到除自己外有人使用这武器，不由感到有些意外。

恰好巡视也已经告一段落。安排部下们先行回去后，被提起兴趣的莱楠主动向暗之战士询问起这武器的由来。暗之战士虽然寡言少语，倒也不是拒人于千里之外的冷酷之人，弄清了莱楠的疑问之后，他便耐心地向莱楠解释起了自己此刻的职业。

简单交流下，莱楠很快就察觉了二者之间的根本差异。据暗之战士所说，他所使用的这对圆刃是名为“舞者”的职业所专用的武器。而莱楠却从未听说过雷克兰德有过这样的战斗职业。长年以来，整个诺弗兰特都在泛滥的光芒下艰难求生，光是生存就已经用尽了人们的气力，诗歌舞蹈更是已经被挤入遗忘的角落。当然，无论生活有多么的苦痛，人们也不会放弃对生命的赞美。这片大地上仍能听到劳动者们高亢的歌声，依旧可以看到劫后余生的人们拥抱着欢庆。但专门从事歌舞的职业已经消失很久很久了。

莱楠使用的招数中确实有些被冠以舞步的名字，在她看来这不过是单纯名词的罗列，并没有太多实质的意义。尤其在听到暗之战士提到“舞伴”这个重要的部分时，她更是感到惊讶，犹豫地提出了开头的反问。她当然知道舞伴字面的含义，只是不明白这与战斗又有什么关联。

“比起口头解释，直接演示一遍或许更好，”暗之战士对她说，“不过舞伴只能从自己的队友里选取，如果今天带着陆行鸟倒也好办……”

像是想到了什么，原本有些犹豫的暗之战士忽然睁大了眼睛，以低不可闻的声音念叨了一句——“或许可以试试。”

只见他伸手握住武器，身体微微前倾，如同向面前的女士行礼般优雅地弯下了腰。随后高举右手，视线也随着手指望向天空，好似在向虚空送出邀请。微弱红光骤然出现，金色的光点也一同在暗之战士四周环绕。

尽管时间很短，莱楠那敏锐的双眼还是捕捉到了这一瞬奇妙的光景。在暗之战士身后不远处，也出现了同样金色光点的漩涡，花瓣般发光飞舞的光点勾勒出模糊的人影，又很快融入了空气之中。

一抹笑容在暗之战士的脸上滑过，像是孩童伸手抓住了飞鸟落下的漂亮的羽毛，那眼中满是纯粹的快乐。

“对于舞者来说，舞伴是非常重要的搭档。”

暗之战士开口说道，勾住环刃的手在身侧轻轻摇摆。无需多做解释，莱楠也已心领神会，方才他定是发动了十分特殊的技能，以至于此刻周身围绕的气场都为之一变。暗之战士手执环刃展开双臂，单腿抬起后又敏捷地一跃，在落地的刹那，手中的武器又再次完美地于胸前交叉。

“跳出正确的舞步可以带来增益，提高队伍的士气，同时增加舞伴的战力。”

暗之战士口中解说，脚下的步伐却丝毫不乱。接下来的动作莱楠十分熟悉，交叠跃起的跳步，敏捷旋转的趾尖，轻盈踢腿后又转入下一轮的舞步，都是她日常战斗中常用的招式。这些动作虽然基础却也极其考验四肢的协调配合，即便在杂草丛生的野外，暗之战士也如履平地般流畅自然，宛如一阵不知停留的疾风。带动着头上的发带，服饰上装点的流苏一刻也不停地旋转飞舞。

“但是不要误会，”在说出这句话的瞬间，暗之战士突然掷出了手中的武器，“舞者可不是单纯的辅助职业，战斗才是我们的本职。”

按照常理来说，没有目标的情况下是无法发动攻击的，环刃必须打中目标才能顺利回到使用者的手中。若是有练武场的木人，或是适合练手的魔物倒也能够做出解释，但此时此处分明只有莱楠与暗之战士两个人。可奇怪的事情依旧发生了，暗之战士的环刃像是锁定了目标一般，径直向某个方向飞去，又像被格挡住了般很快折返飞回。

稳稳接住这弹回的武器，暗之战士笑着抬起下巴，说：

“为了保证自己的输出，适当激励一下舞伴也很重要。”

那一刻他的眼神像是在挑衅，又有着某种无法掩饰的喜悦与兴奋。

之后暗之战士再也没有说话，他似乎已经忘记一开始的初衷，全身心沉浸在这短暂的黄昏中。他冲步向前，环刃在他身侧划出圆弧的轨迹，又再次如飞鸟般顺从地回到了暗之战士的手中。刃风割裂路旁妖精树的树荫，令浅紫色的碎叶如雨水般纷纷落下，更是让眼前的景色蒙上了幻影的雾霭。

暗之战士在这一刻与虚空共舞。他独自踏着舞步，以优美而又充满力量的舞姿，带着某种难以征服的诱惑，向某位看不见的舞伴送出他的邀请。这是名为共舞的一场精彩搏斗，莱楠能够想象得出这位舞伴的样子。即便无缘得见他的身影，暗之战士的每一个动作，他手中翻飞的轮刃也在一刻不停地勾勒着对方的模样。那必定也是位身经百战的勇士，毕竟暗之战士看起来十分酣畅尽兴。如果不是势均力敌的对手，又怎能配合得如此流畅，仿佛早已预知到了下一步的动作。他手中的环刃仿佛也因此拥有了生命，时而如鱼跃出水面，时而又如鸽子掠过空中，每每总能时机精准地回归到暗之战士的手中。

就好像一对亲密的舞伴，能够凭借手指向对方送出无声的言语，哪怕是突然加入的即兴演出，也能够从容配合着节拍进退，绝不会有丝毫的落空。

暗之战士精确地侧身，敏捷地冲步，完美地保持着若即若离的距离，确保这场演出不会沦为无趣的顺从。同时又时不时缓下动作，就好像舞者突然止住向外旋转的舞步，以傲然而又撩人的姿态，等待舞伴默契地将自己拉回深情的怀抱。

下一秒莱楠几乎惊呼出声来，只见暗之战士向后仰去，身体弯折到一个几乎无法维持平衡的角度。他握住武器的双手停滞在胸前，莱楠似乎能从他眼中看到一柄凌厉的巨斧，而暗之战士无疑正尽力抵御着这强力的进攻。光是看到这动作，莱楠就感觉膝盖一阵疼痛，这种姿势下还能维持平衡，腰部的韧性实在可怕。更令人惊叹的是，暗之战士不但不显得吃力，反而愉快地翘起嘴角。他保持着后仰的姿势，突然放松了手中的抵御，以脚发力朝着正前方滑去，恰到好处地化解了对自己不利的状况。这行云流水般的动作让莱楠一时间竟看呆了，口中忍不住发出赞美的感叹。

——就好像她小时候看到的那一对维斯族女郎。

幼时的回忆在莱楠脑海中闪现，那时的她们仿佛连呼吸都已协调一致，像是一对完美咬合的齿轮，也是唯一能让对方天平维持平衡的砝码。同时又是那么寸步不让锋芒毕露，如同互相磨砺的刀刃，不断竞争燃烧的篝火。

那确实是一对最棒的舞伴，莱楠在心中感叹。若是舞步太快，对方会无法跟上节奏，若是过慢又会感到无趣负累。力量悬殊会让关系沦为附庸，而迷恋卑微又会让情感变质消亡。那两位舞者既是协力合作的搭档，又是势均力敌的对手。那是以舞蹈倾诉的言语，无声讲述着协调与竞争，控制与奉献，爱意和冲突。所以那一日的她们，眼前的“他们”才如此的光彩夺目，令她无法忘怀。

那日水晶公称赞她们是彼此最棒的舞伴。年幼的莱楠不解其意，于是问道，怎样才是最棒的舞伴。水晶公轻抚少女的头发，低声答道：

“你可能会与形形色色的人共舞，但能让你尽情舞蹈的人却是独一无二的。”

不远处暗之战士仍未停下他的动作，并且越发激昂猛烈起来，但是莱楠心知肚明，这场舞早已不是为她所跳的了。

于是莱楠决定不去打扰英雄这片刻愉快的时光。微微行了一礼后，她放轻脚步转身离开，朝着水晶都的方向踏上了归路。

直到最后她也没能明白这神秘舞伴的玄机，但现在的莱楠似乎已经能够理解当日贤人话语中的真意。她向英雄送上无声的谢意，同时又在心中点燃了小小的心愿。

那是她十岁生日时未能及时许下的愿望。

她在那时就注意到，在众人喧闹庆祝，尽情共舞时，有一个身影一直默默守在一旁。

他只是安静凝望着人群，却绝对不会加入其中。

如果有一天黑夜终于能够完全回归，那一日的遗憾是否也能够有机会补偿？

夕阳终于暗淡了最后的光辉，黑暗温柔地将雷克兰德的土地环绕。

水晶塔在夜色中闪闪发光，仿佛在为她指引归途的道路般，多了一分白日所没有的温情。

*********

蛇足番外

阿尔博特不是什么出色的舞者。但他无疑是天生的战士。

当那淡红色的光芒将他笼罩，温热的力量涌入体内时，他感觉体内蛰伏的战斗本能都在那一瞬间被点燃。

老实说他并没有考虑过要怎样与光配合，又或是舞伴应当要做些什么。只是遵循着灵魂叫嚣着的渴望拔出了斧子，并在光向他掷出武器的那一刻，完全投身于这畅快的搏斗之中。

他早已在旅途中确认了这位英雄的成长与强大，可亲自体验又是完全不同的感受。他眼中看不到什么舞步与姿态，仅仅只是借助着手中的武器宣泄着心中的渴求，展现着搏动的生命。

或许最初舞蹈就是一种对生命的歌颂。尽管他的肉体早已死亡，可挥动着武器，尽情享受着淋漓痛快战斗的他无疑是活着的。

直到现在，他们都筋疲力尽，却又都无比酣畅意犹未尽。维斯族的女战士已经不见踪影，夜幕笼罩的大地上，暗之战士半坐在地上，似笑非笑地看向阿尔博特。

他身上的衣物已经完全湿透，方才阿尔博特将他逼到了水边，本以为这样就能限制住舞者那灵巧的活动范围。没想到英雄将计就计，反倒纵身跃入了水中。

有碧甲族加护的英雄在水下也能自在呼吸，正当阿尔博特思索是否该将战场转入水下时，英雄却在那一刻打碎了平静的月影，犹如一尾跃出水面的白鱼，从背后向阿尔博特掷出了武器。

……这场战斗最终是以谁的胜利收尾已经不得而知。

结果上来看，比起难以知晓疲倦的幽灵，人类的英雄还是无法完全摆脱肉体的限制。无法以血肉之躯与他再战一回确实值得遗憾。

但战斗的方式并非只有一种。

阿尔博特蹲下身，看向战意未泯的英雄，伸手按住他那结实的小腿。配合着今日他身上的民族装束，暗之战士的小腿与手臂上，都绘上了奇妙的图纹。那是夜之民才会调配的名为“赫那”的汁液，会在皮肤上留下长久的如同结痂的痕迹，森林的住民用它来代替刺青。阿尔博特的手指勾勒着他腿上的纹样，却无法感受其凹凸的感触，只能抚摸到暗之战士格外滚烫的皮肤。

阿尔博特手向更深处探去，暗之战士则笑着伸出另一只腿，勾住阿尔博特的腰，大腿内侧在他身上轻轻摩挲。

月亮缓缓隐身于阴云的背后，周围也因此愈发昏暗。

而暗之战士眼中的景色却并非如此，在他看来月亮从未消失。

阿尔博特或许并不知道。不知道当时在湖边，为什么藏身水下的暗之战士能够那么准确地出现在他背后。

在水底仰望水面，圆月的投影犹如一小块泛着波澜的光点。越是接近水面，那光环也愈发明晰。但月亮投下的毕竟只是影子，你永远无法从水底捉住月亮，离开水面的瞬间注定会发觉那轮明月永远都在自己难以触及的高空。

在水下的暗之战士看来，阿尔博特那散发着微弱光芒的身影，正是一轮只属于他的月影。纵使他跃出水面也不会离他远去。

而此刻，他正将这轮月亮拥入怀中。


End file.
